


Just a Little Nip

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Lust venom, M/M, Rope Bondage, Switching, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Aziraphale attempts to dominate Crowley but before succumbing fully, the demon decides to twist things around a little.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Good Omens - Kinky Kissmas Exchange





	Just a Little Nip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themirrorswish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrorswish/gifts).



Some nights Crowley was the one in charge. Other nights it was he who relinquished control to the angel. His angel.

“Who do you belong to?”

“I’m yours. I’m your – “ Crowley gasped as teeth nipped at his neck again, his voice dropping an octave. “I’m your _deeemon_.”

“Mine to tame and control?” Aziraphale demanded. Another nip. Another gasp.

“Oh, yes. I’m wholly at your mercy,” Crowley replied demurely. He hid the fingers he had crossed behind his back as much as he could.

Somewhat satisfied, Aziraphale smiled and used his magic to momentarily tighten the ropes that wrapped around Crowley’s limbs as a reminder. The black collar around his neck pulled taut around his throat. Crowley, unable to move his head downward without discomfort, cast one shining eye down at the Angel below, who looked inexplicably innocent as he went about this little game of domination.

Suddenly, a finger brushed against his vulva and passed over his clit ever so softly. That combined with the tightening of the ropes caused him to pulse deliciously. A stifled groan escaped his throat.

Earlier in the day, Crowley had been undoubtably acting up. Aziraphale is an unflappable ethereal being, but even he has a limit to how much crap he can take from a petulant demon in one evening. After his last bit of his patience was at last exhausted, he had grasped his mate by the wrist and yanked him over to the wall where he promptly miracled some white silken ropes, watching with a sly grin as they snaked around his wrists and legs, closing them together snugly.

He then went into the bedroom and retrieved the black leather collar that was used for sessions such as these, placing it around Crowley’s neck and fastened the buckle. The leather was embossed with little curled snake motifs and Aziraphale ran a thumb over a few of them lovingly before grasping the entire thong of leather in his fist and roughly tugging Crowley forward, kissing him full on the mouth before pushing him away a mere moment later. 

Crowley had tried to give him his best angel eye act. “No. What are you going to do? I was just having a wee bit of fun.”

“At my expense, no less,” Aziraphale had answered in his best firm voice. Two could play at this game. He grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward again, this time staring him down. “And none of those fake looks. They aren’t going to work on me. But I know something that may work on you. Well, a couple of things.”

The fingers were back, swiping gently over Crowley’s vulva, making sure to linger ever so slightly at his clit before disappearing again.

“Arrr, so who’s the demon _now_?” Crowley asked him softly, but Aziraphale quieted him down with another yank.

“No talking unless I say so.”

So Crowley kissed him. First on the mouth, then moving down to his neck, smirking as he closed in on the pale, warm flesh before him, his lips converging with it softly enough to put Aziraphale off his guard. It was all he needed. His lips slid apart to expose glistening teeth and a moment later Aziraphale realized he had been nipped.

“Ow! None of that!” he cried out, slapping Crowley’s shoulder.

But it was too late. Two yellow eyes regarded him devilishly.

Aziraphale’s eyebrows knitted together. “ _What_ did you do?” A second later his eyes shut in ecstasy. “Ohh, Crowley. Not _agaain_ …”

Yes. Again. The lust venom worked quickly, much to Crowley’s entertainment. He could practically watch the changes as they went into effect, including the wavering and dissolution of Aziraphale’s current magic. The ropes fell away from his body and dissolved into nothing. He shook his arms and smiled sardonically.

“Well, now that _that’s_ outta the way, shall we carry on?”

Aziraphale simply peered back with half-lidded eyes, a moan sitting on the edge of his lips, waiting to leap forward.

“Yes, I think we shall. You seem ripe and ready,” Crowley continued, placing a hand upon Aziraphale’s shoulder and pushing down until Aziraphale knees slowly hit the floor and he looked up at Crowley with that same lustful gaze. “You know what to do. Open my trousers. All that teasing you did earlier got me into quite a state. Now you will finish the job.”

“Oh, yes, Crowley, anything, anything…,” Aziraphale slurred as he unfastened the thin leather pants and pulled them down, exposing Crowley’s vulva and upper thighs. Taking his thumbs, he separated the two outer vulvar lips and practically giggled before diving in and swiping his tongue upon the engorged clit that protruded near the highest point of the slit. Crowley placed his palms flat against the wall behind him. A shuddering groan escaped his lips.

“That’s more like it… Angel…oh yes.. yes,” he cried, his eyes clamped shut and mouth held agape. “That’s more like it indeed. Mmmm. _Such_ a compliant angel.”

It didn’t take long. A few more swipes of that soft angelic tongue and Crowley reached orgasm, his groans penetrating the air around them.

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale with mischievous eyes, a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth. He had only given him a small dose of the lust venom and knew he’d come to at any moment. He waited, tapping his foot a few times.

“Oh, oh,” a dazed Aziraphale said a minute later, hand swiping through his hair. “What in the devil – “ he began as his eyes landed upon Crowley’s body, quickly sweeping up to his face and locking onto the two yellow eyes that peered back. Realization of the events that transpired snapped into his now sober mind and his features darkened briefly. “Oh, speak of the devil. Crowley, you had done it again, hadn’t you?”

“Yep. And I loved every moment of it.”

“Well, now that you’ve got to have your bit of fun,” Aziraphale replied, his magical ropes sliding back around the demon’s limbs, fastening around his wrists and ankles. “…let’s dispense with any further interruptions, shall we?” The two ropes then pressed toward each other, effectively forcing Crowley into a bending position, his bare bottom and slick vulva in full display.

Aziraphale chuckled as he stepped around, his cock still hard from before. “I’m going to fuck your pussy so hard you will be feeling the aftereffects for hours.” Chuckling again, he took his thoroughly helpless and grinning lover from behind.


End file.
